Don't Leave
by i-will-always-wait
Summary: It's been one year since Adam and Mia rekindled their relationship. Everything is great. But happens when ex-boyfriends and one night stands come back from the past? Will they fight for love or will one of them leave?


It's been one year since Adam came to watch my concert at Carnegie Hall. One year since we fell in love again. Everything was perfect, almost dream-like. He was in the studio today recording another song for his new solo album, _Take Off_. I was walking with Kim to a small pizza joint that was nearby the apartment I shared with Adam. As we strolled through the streets of New York, she couldn't stop talking about some guy named Noa she met at a coffee shop a few days ago.

"He's such a dreamy guy, Mia." Kim said.

"His smile melted my heart and weakened my knees instantaneously." My best friend stated while smiling.

"Did he call you yet?" I asked.

She pressed her lips together.

"Well, that's why I kind of wanted to eat at Callan's Pizza. He works there." Kim explained. "I know what your thinking! But don't think. It's been awhile since I had a boyfriend, and ever since you and Adam got back together, I feel like a third wheel. But don't get me wrong, I absolutely love you two together, I just get a little lonesome sometimes."

I completely understand how Kim feels. During those three years Adam and I were apart, I would get lonely every time she would introduce me to one of her boyfriends. I tried hard to be happy for Kim. But no matter how hard I tried to pretend I was having a good time, I just couldn't. It didn't feel right. And whenever Kim would invite me to go on double date, my date being her boyfriend's friend, I would come up with some lame excuse explaining why I couldn't make it. It just hurt too much.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kim, I didn't know you felt like that. But, hey! You can invite Noa to join us for dinner or something. It'll be fun." I tell her.

She smiles at me and says okay.

We enter Callan's Pizza and immediately Kim searches for Noa. She walks right up to one of the workers and asks for Noa. The worker, a young Italian boy, walks behind the counter and comes back with an extremely attractive guy. Kim's new crush has dark blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. And she was right about his smile. It made _my_ knees weak.

He walks up to Kim and embraces her in a flirtatious hug, kissing her on the cheek as he lets go. She blushes. I laugh.

"I'm Mia." I say while extending my hand out.

He smiles and take shakes it tenderly.

"I'm Noa." He says in an Australian accent.

He looks at me funny and says, "I think I've been to one of your concerts. You play the cello right?"

I smile big and nod.

"I'm not really fond of the punk and hip-hop music here. I grew up with classical music. My family can't get enough of it." He explains.

The three of us engage in a light conversation and I eventually ask him to come join us for dinner at my apartment.

"Ah, I wish I could but I promised I would have dinner with my cousin. I'm currently staying with him. I just moved to the states I couple weeks ago." Noa says.

"Well bring him too! The more the merrier." Kim says with a hint of desperation.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Says Noa.

"Great!" I say. "Maybe drop by at around 8. I live on Madison Street, apartment 206A."

We bid farewell and head back home. Kim thanked me about 100 times by the time we reached my apartment. I told her that she didn't have to thank me, I was just fulfilling the duties of a best friend. I open the door and see Adam in the kitchen. I walked right up to him and kiss him fully on the lips. Our lips linger until he pulls away and smiles at me.

"Hey you." He whispers.

"Hi." I whisper back.

My hands play with the hairs in the back of his neck while his lightly run up and down my back. We stay in this position for a while until Kim announces she's going to freshen up for tonight.

"What's tonight?" Adam asks.

"Oh nothing. Just Kim's crush and his cousin coming over for dinner." I say while giggling.

"Do you think he's attractive?" Adam asks while raising his eyebrows.

I laugh. "Not as attractive as you." I whisper in his ear while biting his earlobe gently.

He closes his eyes and barely manages to say "good answer".

It's moments like these when I feel powerful. No matter how long we have been together, our physical relationship hasn't dwindled a bit.

At this point, I am laying soft kisses on his jaw and my hands are under his shirt, grazing his skin. He's kissing my neck until we hear a knock on the door.

"Be right there!" I say in an awkward tone.

As we catch our breath and straighten our clothes, I promise Adam that we will finish this after dinner. He flashes that wicked grin of his, and my heart skips a beat.

I yell for Kim to tell her that Noa and his cousin are here. She runs down the stairs, her hair still wet from her shower, and opens the door. I smile at Noa's presence, but in an instance it's gone and replaced with a look of shock.

Standing besides Noa was his cousin David, my ex-boyfriend who I dated two years ago just before Adam and I rekindled our relationship. Me and David's relationship ended badly. Like Mia and Adam 1.0, it had no closure. David confessed his love for me after 3 months of dating and stupid me had to go and say those three words back. He kissed me hard after that. Two weeks later, I ended it explaining that I needed to focus on my music. It was complete bullshit but it worked and he told me that he would wait until things simmered down. But then I re-met Adam and the memory of David flew right out the door, until now.

"Mia?" David said.

"Hey David." I said awkwardly.

I let him in my apartment…the apartment I shared with Adam.

"Oh fuck me." I say to myself.

Hi guys! Well this is my first fanfiction EVER. I really wanted to write a story about Mia and Adam because I'm obsessed with IIS and WSW, and mostly because there aren't enough fanfics for this book. Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and please review (:


End file.
